vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Juggling things
Spent half the day one step from anger and tears over an agrument with my brother ad father and the other half trying to avoid the MMD argument. I must confess once I was a hyprocrit, honestly I nearly found the hard way about 3D models when I was with Daz. Those days, I was a torrent person who went around getting torrents of things. I'd just left university and was broke, I got a magazine with a freebie Daz model of a dragon. Okay I'm not going to say what I spent many days doing but I learnt my lesson, had a close shave that made me very much in support of the person who made the model. This is the primary reason I say a lot of the ones who are pushing MMD model buttons are somewhat putting themselves in a bad spot, you cn get in some deep ****. Luckily, it wasn't me who got in trouble in my case, it was the mdoel distributor that got into trouble. That computer was 3 or 4 computers ago though, I get a new one every few years... Since the harddrive packed up on that one I'll never get those models back, so Victoria and "puff the magic dragon" are all I have. Pretty much done a lot of bad things prior to that, downloaded roms of games, movies... Music. When you've had a near brush with the legal hammer, you either think to yourself, "they didn't catch me this time..." or you say "that was too close" and quit it like me. In over a decade I've bounced around communties and had a lot of different experience. The MMD thing though, aside fom my on note, I do note from my fanart fall out in the Beyblade community that you REALLY don't want to upset the Japanese fandom. I did see the worst case scanrio then and it took me a few years to see eye to eye with a lot of other western fans. Still the cultural divide is always the problem. As Bunai put it, Westerners tend to understand a legal written document more so then anything else. In some cases the behaviour of those who break the rules though is quite shocking, many just don't care (nothing different there to other fandoms) when they break the rules. I wish people would not do what they do though... Honestly, if you obey the modellers rules you avoid the legal hammer anyway. Edit: Also not in tomorrow, since I was made upset by my dad and bro, I'm off to my nan's for the day to get out of the house from those two... They drive me up the wall sometimes and when I slam down the "wash your own clothes from now on", they still don't get why I had a huffy puff over the fact my bro never throws his washing out to be washed. Messy, messy, messy. My bro is so lazy.